


By Scent and Sound and Memory

by OpheliaTheMoth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Death of a pet, Euthanasia, Geralt and Regis are a couple in this although it's not really important, Grief, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheMoth/pseuds/OpheliaTheMoth
Summary: Geralt's oldest friend deserves a kind farewell.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	By Scent and Sound and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> CN for 
> 
> \- Death of a pet  
> \- Euthanasia  
> \- Grief

It was early morning when Geralt noticed something was off.  
His vineyard lay quiet, drenched in thistle-colored drops of dew, as he approached the stables where his old mare usually greeted him. 

Today, she did not.

~

„I'm so sorry, love,“ The vampire turned his head to face the witcher. Geralt's face had gone ashen as his gaze flickered between Regis and his horse. 

„What do you mean? Sorry for what?“ The lump in his throat was heavy. A pile of glass and needles and crimson thread he couldn't swallow. He came aware of tears wetting his cheeks and arms surrounding him and holding him in a loving embrace. 

Behind them he could hear the mare's heartbeat getting slow.

~

An hour later, the sun had licked away all dampness left by the darkness the night had brought.  
Rays of sunlight trickled through the stableroof onto dark fur. 

„It just seems so... ungrateful. To put her down like that.“  
Geralt placed a gentle hand on the mare's neck. Ever since he found her this morning, he'd been by her side, letting her know there were people around who cared.

„On the contrary, love“, the vampire responded while he closely watched over Roach for any sign of distress. „It's the kindest thing to do.“ Regis placed a kiss on her soft nose and felt his stomach drop. This had always been his favorite spot, velvety and warm, to show his affection. Drakuul's nose had been just as soft.

~

It had been gentle, and a lot quicker than Geralt had imagined.  
The quietness flooding through her veins brought her to sleep, with Geralt whispering sweet things to her:  
„Good girl, sweet girl, you'll have some well-earned peace and quiet now.“

When her heartbeat stopped, Regis carefully put an arm around the witcher.  
„She's gone,“ he said. Geralt sank into his arms and cried.

~

They spent the remaining day collecting flowers and braiding them in to the mare's mane.  
Holding a wake for her seemed natural, and so they wandered around the vineyard, gathering daisies, violets and all the small colorful flowers Geralt didn't bother looking up in his herbarium.

In the evening hours, when Roach's mane had been covered in petals of all colors, Geralt wrapped himself in a woolen cloak and curled up against her.

„Now you look like the queen you are,“ the witcher chuckled. He then nuzzled the flower-clad fur and inhaled it's scent for the last time.

„Goodbye, Roach.“

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my oldest friend:  
> My cat Piper who passed away today after 20 years of love and joy.
> 
> This whole short thing is only an outlet for my feelings,  
> so please excuse any mistakes in grammar and editing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
